undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 66
This is Issue 66 of Fear The Living, titled It Goes On. This is the fourth issue of Arc #9. Issue 66 Wolf's POV I listen at the other bandits struggle with Superior, trying to keep him alive, why would they? Superior is weak, he allowed himself to be gunned down by little kid, if that’s worthy of our admiration, then we don’t have any direction, or intelligence. We need new leadership, someone who will be willing to do what’s necessary. Superior, he should have put a bullet in each of the men’s brains when he captured them, and then traveled to the motel, and killed them all personally. But instead he decided to get a chuckle out of it and torture them. I look towards the bandit’s struggling with Superior, and I shoot a couple of bullets into the air. “Stop, Superior doesn’t deserve to be saved, he failed us. You remember what Wesley did, didn’t you guys, you let someone fail once and go on, then they will just continue on failing. We leave him here, and if you insist on saving him, then I’ll kill you. Simple as that, no tricks or jokes or if’s or buts about it, the ones who are smart and go with me, you will help me search for the other bandits, and we finally stop trying to only defeat Ken’s group.” I say, and I lift up my pistol. All of the bandits slowly back away from Superior, and I take one small glance at his body. I see the blood soak his shirt, and he coughs up blood. “What do we do with hi-“ One of the bandits say, so I quickly lift up my pistol and I pull the trigger, sending a bullet through his skull. “No questions asked, you just do as I say, and what I say right now is that we leave him for the biter’s. He doesn’t deserve to live.” I say, then I hear Superior try to say something. “What do you want?” I ask him, staring at his shaking body. “Fu-Fu-Fuck you asshole.” He says, and he stares coughing up more blood. “Love you too.” I say, and I stand up, I turn around to the other bandits, who are all staring at me. "Well what the fuck are y’all assholes waiting for, an invitation? Get out there and find the others, and if you fail to come back with someone, you’re going to die. So if you don’t find anyone I would suggest not even thinking of coming back, or I will plant a bullet in your head.” I say, now us bandits can just get back to surviving, and not waging a war we know we’re going to lose. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV We continue on running away from the motel, I look at Rose, who is continually taking turns, trying to avoid biters who got in our way. Then Rose suddenly stops, and I also stop. “Did you hear that?” she asks. “Hear what?” I ask, I try my best to listen around us, but I still can’t hear anything. “I heard a gunshot, means we should probably get out of here as quickly as we can, there’s still probably bandits around here. Our best bet would be to find a house or something, Logan needs a rest Ken, he’s sick remember.” Rose says, looking around. Then as she finishes talking, I hear a whizzing noise, and I look up to see a helicopter whizzing towards the ground, on a crash course. The helicopter continues to go down, until it disappears behind a couple of tree’s, but then I hear a loud crash, and a giant ball of flame leaps up over the tree’s, and it quickly descends back down. I stare at Rose, who just stares back at me. “We have to check that out, not many crashes you see now a days huh?” I say, and I quickly turn back towards where the crash happened. “Ken, what if there’s something over there that could, kill us.” Rose says. I look down at Logan who I’m holding in my hands. “Look over Logan for me, I’m just going to check out what’s over there, there has to be something we can get, we need supplies.” I say, and I help Logan to stand up, and Rose comes over and Logan starts leaning on Rose, for support. “Ken, don’t get eaten ok.” Rose says. I look forward, to where the plane crashed, and I slowly trudge towards it. I look at my amputation, and I remember back to when my uncle, and Daniel, and everyone else. I remember before when I was just a careless kid, but now that kid is long gone. He had been gone since Allison died. Then when my brother died, any last strand of the old me I had left just disappeared. I know I’ve become a douche, I know I’ve become an ass, I know that I have become the same thing I am trying to protect Logan from. But that’s how you need to be in this world now, you have to become the complete opposite of what you were before this apocalypse. I shake my head, shaking away those thoughts, and I stare at the crashed helicopter. I look around, nothing so far, most of what was in the helicopter seems to have burned down with it. But then I spot a body that is lying near the front of the helicopter, the guy probably got thrown out when it crashed. I walk towards the guy, and I turn him off of his back so he is facing me. The man lets out a low growl, and I can see his eyes are grey. So I quickly shove the knife I stole from Superior into the man’s head. I remove the knife and pocket it again. Nothing useful on the man. Then I see what seems to be a little piece of paper in his shirt pocket. I grab the piece of paper and open it, revealing it to be a pamphlet. Written across the entire top of the pamphlet are the two words, “The Fort”. Then a photo of what is a top view of St. Augustine , wall covering all of it, and it includes the Fort near the edge of St. Augustine. I remember I went there to vacation once. Then Written under the photo are the words “The Fort was erected just a couple of months after the outbreak began, and is still operational. Under the command of James Phillip The Fort has been able to go through tough times. The Fort has a fully capable army that is led and trained by Sergeant. Ives, who has saved The Fort from many troubling times. The Fort’s crime rate is very low thanks to The Fort’s sheriff Earl Rodgers, who has morphed young troublemakers into helpers of the law. But then children also get to continue their educations in The Fort, with principal Drake Watson teaching the kids the important of math, history, language arts, and many other courses your children might need. There are also jobs in The Fort that are given to you by James Phillip himself. So come to The Fort today, and have a little slice of what it was like before back.”. I stare at the pamphlet, wordless, am I really reading what I think I’m reading. ---- Logan Kent's POV Me, Rose, and Ken are all around a little fire Ken was able to make. Ken hasn’t been actin the same since he came back, like he saw something that changed his world or something. I look at Rose who sleeps right next to Ken, resting her head on his lap. I look at the fire, staring at it, and then I see something start to rise up out the fire. I stare it, until I hear a voice, that makes me shake my head, and the thing rising in the fire disappears. “Logan, did you hear me?” Ken says, staring at me. “Yeah, yeah of course I did, but repeat the question, so you can understand it of course.” I say, trying to make up a lie. “I said, you know everything about me basically, but I don’t know a thing about you since before I found you that day.” Ken says. “Well, I told you that my family died.” I say, with a sign, remembering them, “Well the last person from my family that was alive with me was my dad- ---- Me and my dad slowly walk down the street, I stare at him, he’s my role model, I love him. But he hasn’t been acting the same since mommy got eaten by that herd of biters. “Dad do you want to talk about it?” I ask him, then he suddenly stops, and lets out a small sigh. “No I don’t Logan, look we don’t need to dwell on the past, we just look forward and keep going, and just try to forget what happened before.” My dad says. “But daddy, every time I try to go to sleep I hear mommy screaming at us to save her. Then I see those men start stabbing her, and I just cry every night.” I say, and tears start to swell in my eyes. “Oh my god.” Dad says, and he crouches down, and wraps me into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Logan, I didn’t want you to see any of the things you’ve seen these past few days. I’ve been a horrible father Logan, I’m so sorry. You’ve seen so many things I wouldn’t wish upon my worst enemy.” My dad says, and he wraps me in the hug tighter. “Dad, I’ve seen mommy standing next to me while I try to go to sleep.” I say. “I’m so sorry Logan, I’m so sorry.” My dad says, and I can feel his tears flow from his eyes onto my clothes. Then I return the hug and I start crying into his shoulder. ---- “My god Logan, you’ve had it horrible, I’ve always been complaining about how I’ve had it, but oh my god.” Ken says. I look at him, and I slowly move over to him, until I’m sitting next to him. I look at him in the face and I say “I’m glad that I have you Ken.”. “Me to Logan, I can’t imagine where I would be without you.” Ken says, and he wraps me into a hug. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues